Purification Management
Purification of Bitterblack Gear, Weapons, and other items can be time consuming, expensive in Rift Crystals, and can often provide undesired results from difficult to obtain or rare items. The outcome of purification is, generally, not completely randomized, and as such, the system cannot be simply exploited by Save/Reloading, or Godsbaning. However, there are techniques that enable maximization of desired items for a given amount of rift crystals and cursed items. Nevertheless, in general, obtaining a full set of high level Bitterblack Armor will require very many purifications, and a great deal of waste. Overview In general, the weapon or armor obtained from purification will fit one of the vocation colors matching either the Arisen or Main Pawn's class. For example, with a Magick Archer (Yellow/Blue) Arisen and Fighter pawn (Red), purification may give an item suitable for any vocation color, including those not directly suitable; e.g., a Warrior's Longsword (Red), or a Sorcerer's Archistaff Blue). The first principle of cursed item purification yield management is to (if necessary, temporarily) have both Arisen and Main Pawn in suitable vocations for the type of item desired. For the purification of cursed armor and weapons, as well as gear giving vocation-specific equipment, the result of purification is dependent on vocation at the moment of purification. The same cursed item can yield a different but 'equivalent' object if purified when Arisen and pawn have changed vocations. Both the current vocation of Arisen and that of the player's main pawn influence the outcome regardless whether the main pawn is present or dead. Vocation-specific items can be classed into three types, often referred to as "Red', "Yellow", and "Blue" types, taken from the icon color of the three basic vocations. 'Red' refers to sword-based vocations; 'Yellow' to vocations with bows and daggers; and 'Blue' vocations are magic users. Hybrid vocation symbols have two colors signifying their blend of two vocations; e.g., the Magick Archer symbol is both Yellow and Blue for bows/daggers and magic use. :*Cloaks are not vocation specific, and if obtained from a given purification, the result will not change from vocation to vocation. Analysis Save file analysis Bitterblack items are not generated randomly. Instead, they come from predetermined lists hard-coded into the game. On entering Bitterblack Isle for the first time, each player has a "seed" initialized randomly for each cursed item (Bitterblack Novelty 1, 2, 3; Bitterblack Gear 1, 2, 3; Bitterblack Weapon 1, 2, 3 and Bitterblack Armor 1, 2, 3), which corresponds to a value from a list. Example (raw savefile extract) : Values range from 1 to 999999, and are increased separately after each purification (Purifiying one Bitterblack Novelty 1 would make the corresponding value of 844858 increase to 844859, for example). Each seed is initialized to the number of seconds played in the current game (mGamePlayTime) when the first cursed item of its kind is picked up. After that, it can only be changed by incrementing it via performing purifications. List Mechanics Except Novelty 1, 2, 3, which uses a unique list, each seed will give a different result depending on the Vocation color used at the time of the purification. This means that each list has 3 sub-lists, such as the explanation below for the Bitterblack Weapon 3 list : Please note that the seeds and results used for this example were taken randomly. The purification outcome will be different within each individual game. Purification Tips The number of purifications needed to obtain all Bitterblack Gear (around 90 different skill rings and bands), Weapons (21 weapons only obtainable through purification) and Armors (131 armors obtainable only through purification if Bonus Enhancements are taken into consideration) can be tremendously high. However, the purification process can be optimized to significantly reduce the number of cursed items needed. Step 1 : Listing all items possibilities The first step is to know exactly what items are available from each type of cursed object collected. Example for armors 2 types of armors (Common and Rare), with one set for each base vocation, gives 6 armor sets: *Sin Armor Set *Shadow Armor Set *Grave Armor Set *Hellfire Armor Set *Oblivion Armor Set *Carrion Armor Set Each set is made of 4 pieces (Head, Torso, Arms, Legs), which gives 24 parts. Each part can (or not) possess one Bonus Enhancements (4 for the head, Torso and Arms, 5 for legs), which gives 126 possible pieces. Grave and Carrion Sets can not have the "Boosts the power of normal and magick shields" and "Extends duration of your enemy holds" enhancements, which remove 4 possibilities: thus we now have 122 possible pieces. Adding the two cloaks (Blasphemer's Cloak and Hellfire Cloak), we reach a total of 124 possible outcomes for each Bitterblack Armor Lv.3. This can be summarized in the picture below : Step 2 : Starting the purification Now that all items are listed, it's time to start purification. This process will be done in 3 parts to identify all possible outcomes from the cursed items in the player's possession. Important : perform a checkpoint save by resting on the bench near Olra before starting to be able to revert to a "safe state" in case of need. Part one : Red results Set your Arisen and your Pawn as Fighters, then purify all Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 in inventory. Take notes of the obtained items. Part two : Yellow results Godsbane, then set your Arisen and Pawn as Striders. Purify all possessed Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 and note the obtained items. Part three : Blue results Repeat the same process as in part 2, but set your Arisen and Pawn as Mages. Again, note the purification results. Step 3 : Select the items Now that all possible outcome are known for the possessed cursed items, time to select the desired ones. A table can be used to help, like below, for 4 purifications : Only one item by line and by column can be chosen. In the example above, we are going to choose the Red helm, Red Cloak, Blue Boots and Yellow Armor. Godsbane again, then : #Set Arisen and Pawn as Fighters #Purify 2 Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 #Set Arisen and Pawn as Mages #Purify 1 Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 #Set Arisen and Pawn as Striders #Purify 1 Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 The obtained items will be the desired ones. If an error or mistake is made during the process, reload from checkpoint to return to the "safe state", and try again. Collectors will repeat the process for Gears and Weapons to obtain all available items! Notes *There is an exploit to steal large amounts Lvl.3 Gear from the Gorecyclops in the Midnight Helix - for details see Exploits See also *Dragonforging *''For lists see :'' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1, Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2, and Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3. **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1, Bitterblack Armor Lv.2, and Bitterblack Armor Lv.3. **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1, Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2, and Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3. **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1, Bitterblack Gear Lv.2, and Bitterblack Gear Lv.3. Category:Lists, guides and FAQs Category:Purification Category:Exploits